


☆MurrQuinn OneShots☆

by JerryIsGone



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerryIsGone/pseuds/JerryIsGone
Summary: Just some MurrQuinn fantasies of mine ☆ Suggestion guidelines: No romance with Joe (he reminds me of my dad), and keep everything Joker × Joker, so like MurrQuinn, MurrCano, VulQuinn and however else you'd combine those. If you've read "Dexter Murray and the Feat of Love" I can make oneshots with characters from there, too.
Relationships: Brian "Q" Quinn/Sal Vulcano, Dexter Murray/Brian "Q" Quinn, James "Murr" Murray/Brian "Q" Quinn, James "Murr" Murray/Sal Vulcano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there! It's me, your author, Jerry! This is my MurrQuinn oneshots book! Most of the stories are MurrQuinn, but I will take your suggestions!

If you are a reader of my book "Dexter Murray and the Feat of Love" I will also make oneshots of either chapters in different POV's or in-between chapters. These oneshots will be marked with 📚. 

Depressing chapters will be marked with 🌧

Chapters with murder, rape, self-harm, or other forms of physical violence will be marked with 🛑

Chapters with sex/smut will be marked with 🍆

Enjoy!


	2. Unconditional Love (Murr × Q) 🍆

《Murr's POV》

"Oh, stop Brian, you're so sweet!" I said as he peppered my face with kisses

Me and Brian were lying in bed naked after a long day at work. He was being all sweet and lovey-dovey with me. I was enjoying myself!

"You sure you want me to stop?" He said

"No, go further." I said, licking my lips seductively

"What do you want me to do to you, baby?" He asked

"Blow me." I said

"Your wish is my command, James." He said

And with that, he crawled down my body so that his head was level with my hips. He kissed and nipped at my thighs until he reached my pubic area. He licked my testes and wrapped his hand around my shaft. He took my mighty four inches into his mouth and sucked harder than any vacuum that's ever been made. I was moaning and trembling from the intense pleasure. Brian started to grind into the matress, imagining that he was fucking my asshole. He moaned, and the vibrations he sent through my cock sent me over the edge. I came hard in his mouth, and he swallowed it all.

"Your turn?" I suggested

"Nah, you had a harder day than I did." He said

"Aww, you're so sweet!" I said

He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me passionately. After out make out session, we fell asleep in each other's arms; he was the big spoon and I was the little spoon. Feeling his warm skin against mine was even better than the blowjob. Just being close to him was all I needed. He truly gives me unconditional love.


	3. Love/Hate Relationship (Sal × Murr) 🍆

《Sal's POV》

Murr has been pissing me off lately. First he spills Snapple on my shoe, and now he's acting all smug because it was my punishment. I mean, Q and Joe were assholes about it too, but y'know, he's Murr.

It was now the day after my punishment. I walked into the production office to see Murr's annoying... yet cute face staring at me. I was pretty sure he and I were the only ones there. 

"What's up loser?" He said 

"Shut the fuck up." I said

"Excuse me?!" He said as he approached me

He appeared menacing as he walked closer and closer to me.

"What did you say, Sal?" He asked

"Sh-shut the fuck up..?" I said timidly

He pushed me and pinned me up against the wall.

"Do you hate me or something? I feel like you hate me.." he said as he licked his lips

He was talking in a.... seductive tone?

"I-I don't hate you... I mean, you annoy me.." I stuttered

"You want me to get rough with you?" He said as he started to grind my crotch

"Wh-what are you doing?" I said

"I love you, Sal." He said

He leaned in closer and started to sloppily kiss and nip at my neck. And I will admit, I actually liked it. I wrapped my arms around his small body and let him do whatever he wanted. He took my hand and led me to a nearby luch table and instructed me to lay down on it.

"I'm gonna fuck you good, baby." He said as he stripped himself naked

"Just the way I like it." I said

And with that, he pulled off my pants and boxers. He spit on his hand and rubbed it on his cock, which grossed me out a bit. He lined himself up with my asshole and pushed himself in, causing me to scream and moan. He quickly covered my mouth.

"Ssshhhh honey, we don't want anyone to hear." He whispered as he thrusted his penis in and out of me

After 3 more minutes, he came inside of me.

"Was that good, babe?" He asked

"I didn't come.." I said with sorrow

"Oh, sugar we can fix that!" He said

He got on his knees as I stood up, and he wrapped his lips around the tip of my dick. He swirled his tounge around it, and then I shoved the whole thing down his throat, making him choke. I shot my load down his throat when he bobbed his head around my cock a few more times. 

We swiftly put our clothes back on, and just as me and Murr were about to kiss each other one more time, Joe and Q walked into the room.

"What's goin' on here, boys?" Joe said

"Just messing around." I said dismissively

Me and Murr looked at each other with love, and it was as if he telepathically told me "this is our little secret, baby".


End file.
